vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal AO
Summary Criminal AO is a Dealer, one of the human players of Money (Game) Master, the world's biggest online game. Once part of the famous team Called Game, Criminal AO is a legendary Dealer and customization freak who created several weapons that he had personally designed and customized with parameters and abilities so brutally high they are treated more like cheat codes that surpass the upper limits of the game's physical phenomena; the ultimate "magic" weapons known as the Over Tricks. This collection of weapons, collectively known as the Inheritance, was spread out across the game when Criminal AO fell after being killed, threatening the balance of the world's economy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Criminal AO, Takamasa Hekireki (real name) Origin: Magisterus Bad Trip Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Dealer Powers and Abilities: Skilled gun user, enhanced concentration ability and finger dexterity, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Serenity.err, Explosion Manipulation with Fuse.err Attack Potency: Street level with firearms Speed: Likely at least Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, 5m with Serenity.err, Unknown with Fuse.err Standard Equipment: Serenity.err, Fuse.err, utility belt with various tools. Has access to a large amount of extra of equipment including weapons, body armor, explosives, other Over Tricks, vehicles like cars, bikes and even helicopters in various safe houses across Money (Game) Master Intelligence: Genius, Takamasa is an extremely skilled gunsmith/engineer in Money (Game) Master who has created several weapons that surpass the physical boundaries of the game's engine and was feared by the Will of the Magisteri as a threat that could decode the game's programming language. Easily examined the Magisterus Cindy and determined how Bloody Dancer had managed to forcefully make himself her owner. Although lacking Kaname Suou's and Bloody Dancer's combat talent, having preferred to leave the shooting to Kaname when he was in Called Game, Takamasa apparently improved significantly upon coming back to Money (Game) Master. By using his Over Tricks Takamasa managed to lay down a trap to injure Bloody Dancer, the world's greatest gunslinger. By using his weapons and by taking advantage of the behavioral patterns of AI guards he overwhelmingly beat Kaname in a challenge to defeat as many guards as possible while fleeing a building the two they were trapped in, killing 50 times as many guards as Kaname. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills: Skills are abilities or bonuses granted to a Dealer by equipment such as weapons, clothing, and jewels. These skills can include things like auto-aim or the ability to see through walls and can buff the user's physical strength or increase their ability to make calculations. Takamasa's full repertoire of Skills is unknown. * Zone: A common 3-4 rarity Skill that eliminates all distractions from an objective of the user's choosing, improving their concentration. * Manufacture: A common 3-4 rarity Skill that makes the user’s finger movements much more precise. Serenity.err: An Overtrick taking the form of a mini-handgun. Although it only holds 2 rounds, it is smaller than a playing card and can be easily hidden in the palm or up a sleeve. Its range is only 5 meters, but when the target is on its sight no person or AI other than that target can see, hear, or otherwise perceive it or the wielder. Fuse.err: An Overtrick taking the form of an extremely-simplified T-shaped submachinegun. This Overtrick has the ability to detonate anything ignitable. This includes batteries, pipes, fuel tanks, cars, stoves, compressed gas cylinders, bullets, grenades, missiles, torpedoes, etc…. Regardless of the thickness of its outer shell and any safety features present, as long as a single shot hits the target it can trigger an explosion. For example, by shooting Bloody Dancer in the stomach Takamasa caused the battery of Bloody Dancer's phone, which was on his back, to explode; and he made gas pipes inside walls to violently explode just by shooting the wall. As long as the wielder is within range, it can easily take out a tank by detonating its fuel tank and a warship by detonating its torpedoes and missiles (although of course, give the weapon's short-range the larger the explosion the riskier is for the wielder to trigger it). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magisterus Bad Trip Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Engineers Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9